


It starts with a Dream

by Vanessadestroy



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Loki - Freeform, first fic, first fight scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessadestroy/pseuds/Vanessadestroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has grown tired with all the ladies on Asgard who just want to have a prince and a god, and the life style that come with it. He has been having dreams of a Midguardian woman. Its full of firsts for the god and he couldn't be happier about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever FanFic, I have never really had a interest in actually writing (its just not my most creative outlet), but i have had so much inspiration from all of the great writers that are on this site. If there is anything i can do to make it better I would love to know what you think. I want to make this story great for you guys so please be patient while i figure this thing out. Thank you for even taking the time for reading this, its pretty exciting for me to share this with you all!!

Chapter 1

On Asgard....

Loki is sitting alone on his garden balcony attached to his room, a look of hopelessness and concern on his face. As his brother Thor walks on to the balcony, he can see the hurt on his brother face, "what troubles you, brother?" Loki looks up quickly to the God of Thunder sitting beside him, "Oh, I didn't hear you come in, brother" as Loki tries to change the expression on his face. 

"I fear that I have grown tired of these Asgardian maidens."  As he looks out over the golden towers and city scape of Asgard. 

"They know me as a God, and of royalty. they only want to be with me to fulfill their own agenda, of power and greed."  The hurt expression appearing on his face again. "They only want me for what I am, not who I am." As Loki looks down at his boots.

"And you must not forget how dashing you are, brother!" Thor said with a grin on his face trying to make his younger brother feel better. Loki seemed to muster a small smile but still feeling hurt.

" I must tell you a secret, Thor." Loki said to Thor with a glimmer of excitement in his eyed.

"Yes, of course!" said Thor 

" It seems as if I have followed in your foot steps once again, brother." As his gaze meets the sky, as if searching for something in its emptiness. "I have been having extraordinary dreams of a Midguardian woman. The dreams have come almost nightly." 

" She seems to be a healer of sorts, but not to her fellow humans, but to house pets and other creatures" Loki's entire expression changed on his face he looked hopeful again.  
   
"Ah!" shouted thor.  
"Jane has told me of these people, I believe she called them...I think...Bavarian, they care for and heal sick an injured creatures." Thor obviously thrilled with himself for having this knowledge  
"Jane tells me they are very important, for some animals are kept as pets and considered members of the family."   
Loki looks in surprise at Thor, and is grateful for the information.

Thor pops up from the bench, turns to Loki.   
" You know, brother, lets go pay Heimdall a visit. he is very wise and may have more information for you, of this Midguardian woman." 

Loki's eyes light up and he rises off of the bench quickly. He starts towards the door rushes past Thor.  
" That maybe the brightest idea you have ever had, brother!"  
as Loki rushes out of the room almost at a jog, Thor is quick to follow.  
" you say that as surprise, brother!"

the pair of Brothers make it to the bifrost and they see the wise and all knowing gatekeeper and guardian of Asgard, Heimdall.

"Ah! Heimdall we come bearing questions" shouts Thor  
Hemidall breaks his gaze from the vast openness of space.  
" I knew you would eventually." he says looking at Loki.  
"You have questions of a midguardian healer woman, do you not?" he asks Loki

"I do, but how do you know?" Loki says with confusion in his deep emerald eyes.

"She has dreams of you, but she not know who you are. There are some visions that baffle her, she thinks she has created you in her own imagination." Heimdall says as he fixes is gaze back on the openness of space looking into the realm of Midguard.   
" You remind her of somebody she is fond of."

"That's a good thing!" Loki says smiling

" Can you see what she is doing now?" Loki asks with  slight desperation in his voice 

" She seems to be finishing up her work for the day checking on the small creatures, as they settle in thier cages for the night." Heimdall says to Loki

" Is there anything you can tell me about her?" Loki asks 

"She is of kind Heart, and she has a warriors spirit. She is a force to be reckoned with if the opportunity presents it's self. She is unlike other Midguardians, she wishes only to help as best she can, and truly wants nothing in return. She is also unlike other Midguardians as she is what they call 'rough around the edges', i do believes that's why she choses to help the creatures, they do not judge her." 

"...I sense that there is danger for her, on this night." heimdall says to Loki.

"I wish to go to her!' Says Loki with haste in his voice

"As you wish! but I must tell you, I do believe she will resolve the situation just fine." Heimdall says to Loki.

"Brother, I will go with you. I would love to spend some time with, Jane, while you meet your dream woman." Thor says with glee in his voice.

"Very well, then we shall be on our way, Heimdall." Loki says as he turns to the opening in the portal.  
a quick flurry of sparks and lightning the brothers were gone.

Meanwhile on Earth....

With The appointments of your regular check ups and routine services done for the day, you make notes for your night technicians to monitor your hospitalized patients. You take off your white Doctor coat and hang up your stethoscope, you gather your things as you say goodbye to those who are staying for the night and head out the door. You head to your car that is parked behind the building, fumbling your keys in one had and cell phone in other trying to read a quick text message from your sister.

When all of a sudden you feel a violent push to your back, that made you crash into your car and then fall to the ground, before you had anytime to comprehend what had happened, a man was straddled on top of you, and had your wrists pinned to the ground. He started yell vulgarities and started saying all of the gross perverse things he was going to do to you. though you stared to hear his voice muffle and could not actually hear what he was saying. your brain started to slow down and you started to react. you bucked up your hips and kicked up your leg wrapping it around his head, as he is thrown off balance, and is pulled to the ground, you kick him in the ribs with the other foot. You scurry away and quickly make it back to your feet, as does the attacker only a second later, he lunges to grab you. your brain goes into slow motion again, you move out of the way just in time and give him a swift quick to the back of the leg, and in the same motion spin around and land a hard kick to the side of the head. The man hit the ground hard and was unconscious.

As a few seconds pass and you rub your face where it hit your car door, and try to figure out what the hell just happened...you unlocked your car threw your things inside, then tried to steady your now shaking hands so that you can call the police. 

As soon as you settle down enough to make the call you get ready to hit the send button when all of a sudden you see bright sparks and lightning then a blinding rainbow light appeared then just as fast as it came it was gone left in it's place was a tall figure. As your eyes adjust back the mans face becomes clear to you.You drop your phone, and your face with shock your jaw dropped open. You know exactly who this man in you see him often in your dreams. 

"What the Fuck?!" you whisper to your self. Jaw still open and eyes wide in amazement. 

He looks so much like him, is it him? you think to your self. Why would an actor be standing right in front you dressed in his clothes from a movie..your favorite movie.

"That was very impressive, My dear. Lady Sif will love hearing about you." Loki says looking over your handy work you made of your attacker. Still laying on the ground unconscious.  

"So as it looks my want to hurry here and be a hero is all for not." Loki looking back at you with a smile.  
   
Gathering your thoughts you look at your attacker, then back up at Loki. Finally closing your mouth, and mustering the will to speak.

"Ummm...wha?" As you cock your head side ways eyes glossed over in confusion. 

" Please forgive me my dear. I am Loki of Asgard" as he takes a step forwards towards you.   
You smile a bit, as Loki continues.   
"I am the go..."   
As you cut him off  
" God Of mischief." Finishing his sentence. 

You start to giggle, loki looking as astonished as you just were moments ago.  
" OK ...OK...where are the cameras at? Where is Ashton Kutcher? Am I on Punked?" You ask to man standing in front of you and spinning around looking up in the trees then under your car for any sights of hidden cameras or a production crew of people. 

" If there is crew of people here you may want to come and help your stunt man...because I just beat the shit out of him!" Pointing to the still unconscious attacker on the ground and shouting up in the air as if a medical crew of people were to arrive to help the recently beaten man.

" I beg your pardon Dearest but who are you talking to?" Loki says looking up at the sky and then back at you, still looking extremely puzzled. 

" You guys are playing a trick on me!" You say with a smile still on your face, eyes still darting around looking for a tv film crew to expose them selvs. Then looking back at loki. 

" No Dear, it's just me here." Loki says while shaking his head

"What... You are kidding right?" Your face falling back into shock.  
 Loki shakes his head, no. 

"My dear, how did you know of me?" Loki asked you, taking another step towards you. 

You take a step back and bumped into your car, using it to hold yourself up at this point.  
"Oh...you know...comic books, Norse legends, a couple of movies."  You say getting your self under control.   
Loki begins to say something, but you cut him off.  
" You look so much like him!"   
Loki looks at you with wonder in his eyes.  
" Who, dear?"     
Squinting your eyes as if to get a better look of the gods face, just to make sure you are actually seeing him there right in front of you.  
" Tom Hiddleston, he is the actor that portrayed you in the movies."   
Loki with his head slightly cocked to the side again brows furrowed. He asks "what movies?"

You are quick to answer, " one is Thor and the other is The Avengers."   
Loki lost in a though then asks "what is a movies?"  
You shake off his question when your head begins to spin with today events rushing back to you. You start to lose your balance, when you feel arm wrapping around you as you begin to collapse to the ground.   
Loki has you securely in his arms and opens up the driver side door and sets you in the seat. He runs around to the passenger side and grabs a bottle of water you have had sitting on the floor boards, he brings it to you an motions you to take a drink.

"Please drink my dear, and do try to relax." 

You take a small sip of water, and a few deep breaths. You gather your thoughts.   
"OK... You are Loki. The god of mischief." You say with a small half laugh.  
"What the fuck..." You say bring your eyes to his, as he looks over you protectively to make sure you are ok.

You sigh while asking " What are you doing here? And why here and why me?"   
 "Let me first answer that with a question. Have you been dreaming of me?" He asks with is deep emerald eyes Locked onto yours. 

"How do you know that?" You ask with shock in your voice.   
"That was new information to me as of recent, when I went looking for answers of why I have been dreaming of you." He says with an eerie calmness in his voice.

"I have had dreams of you, well maybe the actor that played you in the movies. I had a feeling it wasn't him though because in the dream you were not as deranged and evil as you were depicted in the movies."

" I guess that's why I am not so nervous to be around you now, that you are actually here, and you just saw me kick that guys ass, ...and that sends a pretty big message, I guess." You continue, looking down at the still unconscious man, with a slight chuckle in your voice.  
You look back at Loki with a smile in your eyes.

"Oh yes my dear, I would never challenge you... But if I were to, I have no doubts you would be more than a formidable opponent."  
He stops for moment and looks at the fallen man and continues. " I assure you though, I would never make an attempt to embarrass my self by doing such a unwise thing than to challenge the likes of a warrior, like you." He says with a smile on his face, still looking into your eyes.  
"Do I dare ask where you learned to be such a great warrior? " he asks.

" I watch a lot of ultimate fighting, I took martial arts when I was younger, and when I got older I took Krav Maga." As you look away from him feeling a bit shy, but glanced back at him and see that he doesn't understand what you just said "...I have a pretty big family, and we would wrestle and get into silly fights.,a lot of my cousins are bigger and older than me, so I had to learn how to defend my self from childish things as noogies and wedgies. As I got older I loved different styles of fighting and decided to study and learn a few for my self...I'm kinda a nerd and it proved very useful in middle school and in High School." You continue with a sigh " The biggest lessons learned were from my father, he taught me no never take shit from anybody...and he meant anybody, not even him. He never wanted me to be a 'damsel in distress'. So he taught me how to work on my car and how to be tough, my mother also had a hand in that because she never took any of his shit. If he were to ever even say something slightly stupid he would usually end up with what ever it was mom was holding, flung at him." You caught your self rambling on and suddenly stopped.   
You blush and look away from the smiling god. 

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bore you with my crazy life story, with in 5 minuets of meeting you." You say still blushing.  
   
" I will never bore, when you tell stories of your life. I enjoy learning more about the person whom I've had dreams about for countless months. I wish to learn more about you." He says with excitement in his eyes. 

"I have seen you in my dreams and I know you as a healer of creatures...a Bavarian." As he gestures to your clinic. 

"...a what?" You say while trying to hold back a giggle.

" a Bavarian...are you not a healer of sick and injured animals?" He continues   
"Well, yes. But I am not a Bavarian, I am a Veterinarian...a vet." You say with a grin on your face.   
   
He lets out a long sigh, puts his forehead in his hand. "My brother is an idiot!"

"Your brother, Thor?" You ask excitedly   
"Yes, Thor" he says as he rolls his eyes.  
" cool." You say, still in slight disbelief that all of this is actually happening.

You both sit silent for a moment, then your cell phone starts to ring. You see on the caller ID that its your clinic, you are surprised that nobody heard the commotion behind the building.   
You answer it...  
"Hello?...uh huh...ok, I'm actually still behind the building, there has been an incident...I will be right in!" You hung up the phone gathered your things in a hurry. Your face has turned serious and it seems to have made Loki a bit worried.   
" is something wrong, dear?" He asks nervously  
"Yes, we have a very sick puppy, who is not doing well!" You say as you lock your car and rush to the front of the building.

"What happens with him?" Loki asks while looking back at the unconscious man. 

"I will have one of the techs, call the police. In the mean time can you make sure he doesn't wake up and leave." You ask Loki , as the both of you reach the front of the building. "And Loki can you possibly change your clothes, in to...I don't know...something more human and less God. I just don't have it in me to explain to anybody why I have a god visiting from another realm right now." You ask as you enter the waiting area of your clinic. 

"Consider you requests handled, my dear" Loki says as he goes back out side.

Your technicians are working at a madding pace to to get an IV into the puppy. As you reach the treatment table you ask, Laura a technician " I need you to go call the cops, a man attacked me in the parking lot behind the building, then I kicked his ass. He still may be unconscious back there,my friend Loki, is watching him for me, making sure he doesn't run away." Getting strait to work,   
You take the pups temperature, and notice how low his body temperature is 

"Go put the hot water bags in the microwave and put towel in the dryer, we have to raise his temperature." As you take over for the tech and inject a medication into the puppy's IV line. 

You work steadily for some time trying to stimulate the puppy's circulation to help raise his temperature. You were working so diligently you never noticed that Loki was watching you the entire time. 

Loki was watching you work like a whirl wind you running from place to place giving orders, to the technicians. All while being so calm and in complete control of the situation. He noticed that you seemed so confident that this puppy is going to live through this whole ordeal, that it to made him confident that on this evening, this small puppy will be spared.

The police showed up to get the man who was finally starting to come around, they were nice enough to wait until you got the puppy stabilized, enough to give them your statement. They also wanted a statement from Loki.

All he could say was "By the time I got to her, she had already handled the situation" as he glanced over and shot you a smile. 

You smiled back and started to giggle when you noticed had changed his cloths. he had on a pair of simple jeans and a captian America t-shirt. 

The cops left, taking your attacker with them.

You went back to check on the puppy, who seemed to be improving his body temperature was holding steady at normal, and all his vitals were stable.  
You told your technicians that you were proud of them for their fast actions, and diligence.   
"Order some dinner, it's on me tonight...good job ladies, you did great!" You said while walking out the door, Loki following closely behind you. 

"Will you perhaps, join me for some dinner?" Loki asks you while walking with you back to your car. You can tell he was paying special precautions to make sure you made it all the way back to your car this time.

"I'm sorry, Loki, I really am but I have 3 of my own dogs I have to get home to. They haven't been let out in a few hours and are probably wanting dinner themselves" you say as you get into your car.   
Loki stands by the door as you buckle your safety belt.   
" What are you going to do for yourself for dinner?" He asks with slight disappointment in his eyes.  
" I'm not sure, maybe just grab something quick on the way home." You reply.  
"Great!" He shouts excitedly and runs to the passenger side of the car and let's himself in.   
"Let's do that!" He says while attempting to buckle his safety belt, but quickly grows tired of the infernal contraption.  

"Ummmm...you want to go to my house?" You ask him in bewilderment.

" Of course my dear, I can't think of a better place for us to get to know each other better, than the comfort of your chambers." He says shifting in his seat and staring excitedly out the front windshield. 

"Ok...but I have to ask. Why do you have a Captain America shirt on?"  
Loki looks down at his chest with the captains shield brazen across it. Shrugs his shoulders and says  " I noticed you had this emblem on the back window of your vehicle, so that was enough for me..." 

You had forgotten about the sticker you had placed there only days before.

"Though my dear, you still have not answered my original question from earlier." He paused .

" I'm sorry, that was rude of me...can you ask me your question again?"  You say as you turn to him. 

He turns to you with genuine curiosity in his eyes he asks " What is a movies?"  
You could not hold back your laughter, you start your car and begin to pull away, finally heading home after one hell of a day.   
   
Loki blushes and looks towards the road, you look over to see him slunk down in his seat. As your laughter lightens to a small giggle you tell him " don't be embarrassed Loki. I just have never heard a question like that, I never have thought about how to explain something like a movie to somebody who has never seen one before."  
He sits back up in his seat, and thought about what has happened today and what he has witness you do.  
You begin to say something, breaking his train of thought.  
"Ok here it goes...:movie: a recording of moving images that tells a story and that people watch on a screen or television. They can be fact or fiction, it s another way of telling a story." You tell him with a proud look on your face.

"Well said" he adds.

"Thank you Google!" You whisper to yourself.  
"What's a goggle?" He asks  
Shaking your head and giggling " I will explain that one much later, Loki"

"Ok then... i think if i Witness one of these movies I will fully understand, can we watch one tonight?" Loki searching for any excuse to not be with out you.

" Not tonight Loki. Again I'm sorry, at some point I'm going to have to go to bed and get up early to check on that puppy.."  
His face became long with disappointment.   
"Tell you what... How about we watch the movies tomorrow, after I go to the clinic and get some work done early and we will have the rest of the day. I have my weekend staff there so I know all of my patients will be in reliable hands."   
Loki's face morphed back to is handsome self. " that sounds marvelous!" He said .

You turn on the Main Street of your town and see all of the fast food restaurants, Loki is in amazement. "We have nothing like this in Asgard"

"Pick one!" You say   
"Hmmm ...how about that one, the one with a terrifying man standing in the front." He points out the window to McDonald's.

"That's a clown, but I agree. They are terrifying!" You say with a smile on your face as you pull through the drive through

" Any recommendations?" He asks  
" I would say...keep it simple for the first time." As you look over the menu " maybe a cheeseburger, some fries and soda." 

"That sounds great!" He states

You place your order, and then drive around to the pick up window. You hand the server your money, she left the window and soon returns with a bag in her hand, she gives to you along with your drinks. You hand them over to Loki to hold. He leans his head down so that he can see out of the driver side window,he sees the girl in the window and shouts  
"Thank you fair maiden for this sustenance, you have a glorious evening."  
You have a huge grin on your face, when you turn to the server, seeing her face of utter confusion. " thank you, have a goodnight." You say to her then start to drive away

You look over to see Loki, practically with his face in the food bag. You cock an eyebrow and tilt your head   
"What are you doing?" You ask

Loki lifts his face from the bag still taking a long sniff, the look of absolute pleasure on his face..

"It just smells so good" he confesses with his eyes open wide   
You giggle to your self and you start to pull into your driveway.

You look to the front window, and see three sets of eyes waiting eagerly for you. Then they vanish from sight, but you can still hear excited barks and cries, as you and Loki make it to the door of your house you can hear the clicking of their toenails on the tile kitchen floor. As you are unlocking the door you warn Loki " they get REALLY excited when they meet new people. Just stay calm and don't be afraid, they will not hurt you, you may have to give them a French fry as a peace offering." You say jokingly.

As you open the door you are greeted in a frenzy of fur, flying in all directions but then they turn their attention to Loki. Not only was he new, he had french fries, that made him the most important person in the universe in their eyes.

You opened the back door and ushered the 3 dogs out so that you can prepare their dinner while they relieve themselves out in the yard.

You set their food bowels on the floor and let them back in, they ran to their own bowl and begun to eat, you took this opportunity to escape that madness of your 3 dogs, to join Loki on the couch. You both divided up he food and begun to eat. 

Loki took his first bite, as he chewed his eyes grew wider, he took another bite.

"Slow down a bit, you don't want to choke." You warned him.

"I cannot, this is one amazing feast" he said with his mouth half full of food and getting ready to take another bite.

"Whatever you say dude, at least you are a cheap date."


	2. In the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Loki are still getting to know each other, but as it turns out he isn't the only one to have a bit of a mischievous streak in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit choppy I know what's going to happen next I just had to get this out to get to the next destination. I really want this to be funny and cute, so thank you for dealing with this chapter, the next will be better. Also I apologies for the format I'm writing this on an app on my ipad and it seems to do what it wants at times.

Finally you both finish your dinner, the dog finish theirs as well and come into the living room. That is where They started their investigation of this new person, you had brought home. One began to sniff at his boots, while another sniffed at his hand, and the last sniffed his leg.   
" Loki, I would like to introduce you to my fur children." You say, gesturing at your dogs.  
"This is Astro, he is the oldest. I rescued him from the humane society about 8 years ago. He is very smart,extremely loyal, and the most well behaved...except he loves to get into the garbage." You say while patting the top of your black Labrador head, as he sniffs loki.

"Next we have Nebula!" As the husky/Shepard mix wags her tail at the mention of her name. "I got her from one of my teachers while in was in Vet school...she just turned 5! She is very smart but very stubborn."

" Last but not least..." You say as you pick up the small Boston Terrier. "This is Bender, he is 3 years old and still thinks he is a puppy, he is very smart and very sweet!" As you hand The small dog over to Loki.   
bender sits on the gods lap he sniffs at Loki's t shirt, then quickly give Loki a small lick on the cheek.

You quickly take the dog from Loki and set him on the floor. "I'm so sorry, he knows better than to lick at people's faces." You say hoping to not offend or upset the god. 

"It is quite fine, my dear. I will take that as a sign that he approves of me." He says with a reassuring smile on his face.  
" I'm glad you like dogs, I would have to ask you to leave if you didn't." You say looking at Loki.

"I really do my dear, I can see that they love you as much as you love them. It is quite the bond you share with them." Loki says with a smile.

Astro begins to sniff the remains of the wrappers and the Mc Donald's bag, nudging it with his wet nose.   
"Ah!" Loki says reaching for the empty bag.  
" I have taken your advice, and I have saved a morsel for each of them. I could not run the risk of them not liking me."   
He give each of patiently sitting dogs a French fry. They all wag their tails in excite ment for the treat.

" it seems my plan has worked, I have won them over." He says as he gestures to the dogs.

You both sit in a slightly awkward silence for a moment.  
You grab the empty bag and drink cups and head towards the kitchen, Astro following closely behind, escorting you into the kitchen. It seems to make the older dog a bit unsettled to have you out of his sight.   
You both return to the sight of the other 2 dogs and the god of mischief settled down on the couch, bender closely snuggled to Loki's leg. 

"You know Loki, I am still shocked to the fact that I'm already so comfortable with you. I even went as far as letting you come into my home, after talking with you for a very short time. I guess it's only because, In my dreams you are somebody whom I had Ben getting to know for a long time." You say as you settle on the couch facing loki and Astro now laying at your feet.

Loki turns to you with an ever so faint smile "my dear, I feel closer to you than I have to any one being I have ever come across in my existence." He put is hand on your leg, looking deeply into your eyes. This action makes Astro stir a bit and adjust so he can keep a better eye on Loki, he doesn't care if this guy is a god, you are his human and it is his duty to protect you.

Loki's words make your heart pound and your mind race. You believe every word he says, you can see the truth and sincerity in his eyes. You know he is the god with a silver tongue , but you just know with your entire being that he is telling the truth.

"What do we do now?" You ask Loki.  
"Whatever it is we desire, my dear." He replies.  
He waits a moment.

"What do you think we should do?" He asks

You let out a soft sigh and begin to blush " I know I want to keep you around for a very long time. I have spent so many nights with you, in my dreams. I do want to see what is next for us." You say, being the most honest with yourself than you ever had in your entire life.

A huge smile comes across Loki's face as he looks even deeper into your eyes. He gently holds your warm blushing cheeks in his hands, drawing your face closer to his. "You have no idea my dear, how much that means to me. I have the exact wish for our future. I don't know If I can even envision a future without you and i together." He rest his forehead on yours, hands still cupping your warm cheeks.   
You have no response. All you can do is close your eyes and smile, taking in a deep breath and his scent. It is the most perfect scent. You both stay like that for a few long moments, but it felt like a lifetime. You finally open your eyes and glance over at the clock, 12:30am it reads. You let out a short sigh.  
"Loki it's getting late, I really must get ready for bed." As you fight every urge in your body to just stay there with him, you pull yourself away slowly. 

"Loki, I want you to stay here with me, but I'm going to have to ask you to sleep on the pull out bed in the office. I don't want us to get too serious too fast. I know we are going to be together but I want to get to know you better first. I hope you can understand that." You say, feeling anxious, unsure of how he will react.

He reaches up, and with the back of his hand gently strokes your cheek. As goosebumps run down your entire body, he says in a very soft velvety voice.  
"My dear, I have nothing but time. I will wait for as long as You need. But I must warn, I will stop at nothing to make sure you are mine forever!"

You cannot brake your gaze from him. His words, and soft touch almost make you want jump on him right then.

"I-I'm going to get my p.js on and then we will go get your room all set up...sound good?" As you get up off the couch and turn towards your room  
"Sounds Marvelous my dear." As he begins to stand. You head towards your room, Astro as always not far behind. You can feel Loki watching you, You glance back at Loki his lowered gaze lifts to meet yours, you flash him a quick smile, he returns you a mischievous grin, you feel a shock of excitement.  
You make it to your door, and enter the room as quick as possible shutting the door behind you, and explode in quick erratic dance moves (your happy dance), you let out a tiny squeak, then quickly regained your composure, and hoped to christ he didn't just hear that.   
You start to change your clothes, all while having the biggest grin on your face, because you just caught the god of mischief checking out your ass. He knows you are aware of his glance and couldn't be more proud with himself.

You have on a pair of black short shorts and a old worn out t-shirt it's image on the front is so faint it's barley visible. You have taken your pony tail down and just let your hair flow, and Teeth freshly brushed. You and Astro head to the living room where the waiting Loki is giving your book shelf a once over. Your hearts skips a beet when you see what book he has taken a particular interest in. He walks over to you and asks "this book has intrigued me, May I borrow this for a while. As it seems you have a vast collection in this series, so It must be worth a read." He shows you the book he has selected for his night reading, 'Harry Potter And The Sorcerers Stone.' You shake your head in absolute disbelief "there is absolutely no way this is actually happening right now." you think to your self. You are in complete nerd girl bliss...Loki wants to Harry potter!  
"Yes, keep it as long as you like" you say with a smile

"Let me show you your room" as you gesture to the hallway   
"After you" he insists.  
You lead him down the hall way, you can feel him looking at you again. You just giggle to yourself and continue down the hall.   
You make it to your guest room/ office. Loki walks around the room admiring the pictures of you and your family, the punk rock posters, and another book shelf loaded with books. You have a desk with a laptop placed upon it, and your various technological up to date gadgets. Loki takes interest in your iPad, you show him all it takes is a swipe of your hand to move things around on the screen. For a moment Loki thinks you possess powers of your own, but you explain to him that it's the device has the abilities,not you.   
You make your way to the couch in the room, remove its cushions, and pull out the bed hidden with in the couch...Loki's eyes widen in amazement. "My-my that is very clever!" He says while examining the bed. You grab some extra blankets and a pillow, and make a welcoming bed for your guest.   
"There you go. I know it's no luxurious bed in a fancy palace, but it's mine and its what I have to offer" you say looking around at the room and giving it shrug. 

"It is more than adequate, and will meet my needs nicely." Moving next to you and glancing around the small room pleased with what he sees, he can care less where he is just as long as he is with you.

He turns facing you and leans towards you with a grin on his face.   
"I don't plan on staying in this room for long." He says while he gives you a wink.  
You blush and slightly turned on by the over confidence in the statement.

Still blushing, you gather yourself once again.

"Well g-goodnight Loki" you say as you head to the door  
"Sleep well my dear." He replies.

You walk out of the room, gently closing the door behind you. You and your dogs make your way down the hall to your bedroom. You get about halfway to your room when you stopped and turn back towards the room Loki is occupying. You softly knock on the door, Loki opens the door, you fling your arms around him and pull yourself close to him. He wraps his around you tight, resting his chin on your shoulder, burying his nose into your soft hair, breathing in your sweet scent.

You hold him even more tightly, "Please don't be a Dream." You say softly in his ear.  
" I assure you my dearest, I am very real, and I promise from this day forth I will always be at your side." He says, placing a hand on the back of your head, and holding you securely to him.  
"And I like wise, Loki" you say, pulling away from his embrace just enough to look into his beautiful green eyes. A Smile slowly creeps upon your face.

"Sleep well, my dear" he says as he gives you the a tiny kiss on the forehead. You take a deep breath, you softly place your hand on his cheek "I will see you in the morning." You turn around and head out the door and back to you room.

All 3 dogs jump on your bed as you shut the door slightly, leaving it open enough for them to get in and out of the room freely. You turn on the lamp next to your bed, climbing and maneuvering around the dogs that have settled in for the night. You look at the news from the day on your iPad, but before you know it you are fast sleep.  
Loki stays awake a while longer, he has changed into some p.js of his own. He settled in the bed and begins to read the Harry potter book he has selected from the book shelf.   
He finds him self thirsty, so he gets out of bed and heads down the hall and pass your room, he peeks his head in, all 3 dogs are sleeping around you as if to create a protective barrier. Bender decides he wants to follow the god into the kitchen. Loki reaches the kitchen a gets a glass of water and heads back to his room passing, your room again. This time he silently goes in and heads towards your bed and ever so slightly, places his hand on your head and whispers so sweetly "there is nobody luckier than me at this very moment, for i have found my queen, and she will be mine forever...sleep well my love." he pats each of the 2 sleeping dogs on the head, removes the ipad from your hands and places it on the nightstand next to the bed, he turns off the lamp and heads out of the room, Bender closely following the god down the hallway, bender runs ahead and jumps on the guest room bed. "so it looks like i will have company tonight after all." Loki says with a smile. 

for the first time in countless months you didn't have a dream of the god, for there was no need, he was just down the hall sleeping in your office.

You hear a faint beeping sound growing louder and louder, you grab your cell phone from the night stand and hit the snooze button, hoping for a few more minutes of sleep, but to no avail, the 2 big dogs start to stir and soon they will need to go outside to relieve them selfs, you sit up slightly and notice Bender is not in bed with you. 

you head to the kitchen and turn on the coffee pot, the built in clock reads 6:30am.  
"I hate you 6:30" you say while still trying to wake your self up. next you head to the bath room to brush your teeth and take a shower, you head down the hall and pass by the office door that is ajar you sneak a peek into the room, you see the God of Mischief all snuggled up, with your small dog. "that has got the the cutest fucking thing i have ever seen." you whisper to your self, you stand for a moment trying to decide, if you should wake Loki up or let him sleep a bit longer while you take a shower. you finally decide that he is just to cute and peaceful to wake up right now. You close the door back into its original position and creep down the end of the hall to the bathroom. You finish showering and brushing your teeth, you are standing in the bath room in front of the mirror in only a towel wrapped around you blowdrying your hair.

The sound of the blow drier wakes Loki up, he rubs the sleep from his eyes, he gets out of bed and heads towards the unfamiliar noise, he pushes the door open and looks in, he sees you standing there in only your towel, hair still half wet. he cannot help him self but to reach in and touch your exposed shoulder.   
you let out a quick squeak and jump a bit, almost landing in the shower.   
"Im terribly sorry my dear, i didn't mean to startle you" he says with a grin on his face. grabbing your arm, helping you settle back on your feet.  
"Loki, i didn't even hear you open the door, is every thing ok?" you ask.

"yes, of course, everything is fine." forgetting that he was still holding your arm.

"that's good. So I'm going to be heading to the clinic in a bit, did you want to stay here or tag along? I'm not going to be there very long, after all we have plans today." you say

"i would love to come along and be any help that i can." he says looking at the towel wrapped around you, and getting that ever so mischievous grin on his face, thinking all of those indecent thoughts about what he is going to do to you. if he has it his way, he would do it soon.

You had completely forgot, that you were only in a towel. When you remembered you quickly scrambled to find something else to cover your body, not finding anything you unplug the hair drier, and try to get out of the room as quickly as possible. the only problem is that Loki's tall frame is blocking the door.  
"I will finish up in my room so that you can take a shower and get ready in here." You say nervously as you start to blush, trying to not look directly at him  
" Thank you, I shouldn't take long at all." He says, moving only slightly out of the so that when you walk past him you have no choice but to touch him with some part of your body.  
You start to walk past him and almost make it out the door when he gently grabs your arm and pulls you closer to him, you are now chest to chest with the God, and trying to keep your composure.  
" Thank you for all of your wonderful hospitality." He says still grinning. He sees exactly what he is starting to do to you and he loves every moment of it. The best part is you are starting to love it as well.  
"No problem, really" as you scurry back to your room

You Finish getting ready while Loki is showering. You head to the kitchen to get that cup of coffee that you would have so badly needed for the day, but it seems your bathroom encounter with Loki has all ready perked you up for the morning. You hear the bathroom door open but cannot hear more than that.  
Loki walks down the hall to your room he starts to push open the and say at the same time.  
"My dear, I'm..." His voice trails off as he Looks around the empty room.  
"In the kitchen!" You shout from across the house.  
Loki makes his way across the living room and to the kitchen where you are stand at the back door waiting for the dogs to come in and have breakfast. The dogs come in and go to their full bowls, you shut and lock the back door. Turn around and see Loki standing in the middle of your kitchen wearing nothing but a towel. His porcelain skin almost glowing in the morning sunlight coming through the kitchen window. You walk to the counter and grab your coffee cup, turn and walk right past Loki  
and when you make it almost to the living room you stop in the door way, turning around, looking at him and ask, " is that what you are wearing out today?" As you get ready to take a sip from the cup.   
"It wasn't my original intent, but it seems, I am not quite sure what is appropriate for this outing" he says.

 

"Jeans and a shirt work well for you. But you should probably hurry it's getting late." You say as you point to the clock on the wall.  
"Very we'll then I will be quick, I will also grab my book so I might read if there is nothing, I can help you with." He starts towards the living room, you are still standing in the door way and only slightly turn to the side partially blocking the exit, so that he has to slide past you and cannot avoid touching you. He flashes you a smile as he slides past you, finding the both Chest to chest for the second time this morning. As he walks towards his room, you cock your head side ways while checking out the gods ass, biting your lip and thinking of many naughty things you will do to that god.   
Loki can sense you staring at him and glances over his shoulder, where you flash him a mischievous grin of your own. Loki soaks it all in, you both love this game you recently just developed.   
"Two can play this game" you say softly as you take another sip of your coffee and place the cup in the sink.


	3. French Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging in there guys! Holiday stuff is over and now i can focus on getting updates out quicker. i wasnt too sure about this chapter it started drifting off some where, but it's back on track now.

Loki soon emerges from his room wearing simple blue Jeans and a black button up shirt. Looking as dashing as ever, you have to use all of what's left of your self control to keep from jumping on the God and having your way with him, not that he would mind it much. You both get into your car and head towards your clinic.  
"Loki, would you like breakfast now or later?" As the Main Street full of fast food restaurants comes into view.  
"We could wait until after. I am really interested in seeing how that small puppy is progressing." He says looking intently towards the road.  
"Sounds good,Hun." You say as you realize what it was you just said, but also how natural it was saying.

You soon arrive at your clinic, and both head inside. You both greet your staff and head directly to the small puppies cage, only to find in looking so much better than he did only a few short hours before. You remove the pup from his cage and had him to Loki, the small puppy give a small lick on the gods cheek. A small smile came across Loki's face, as you gather the supplies you are going to need to examine the pup.  
"Loki, today you are going to be my assistant with this little guy."  
"Are you sure you wouldn't want somebody more qualified to be doing this?" he said with slight concern in his voice.

"You are the God Of Mischief with all kinds of mystical powers...I am confident that you can keep a 2 pound puppy from squirming too much for a quick exam." Give him a smile and a quick wink.

 

After a few minuets you have checked over the puppies vital signs and take a small vile of blood to run some tests. You give the blood to one of your technicians to test and then turning your attention back to Loki, who is now playing with the puppy.  
"OK it looks like everything seems to be OK with this little guy, we just have to wait a few minuets for the blood tests to finish up then we can give his owners a call...but i suspect he is going to make a full recovery." You say with a smile on your face.  
"Thank you Loki you are a great assistant!"

 

"It was my pleasure, my dear...what do we have next, I do quite enjoy helping." He says looking around the treatment room.

 

"Honestly, not much more I just have to check on the other little ones that stayed the night last night, and then give my relief vet a call to come and take over here for a few days..." you say as you exit the room.

 

Only a few moments later your technician hands you the lab results from the small puppy, you carefully look it over and say with excitement "Wow! his results look great, there is so much improvement since yesterday afternoon and certainly from last night. His owners will be so relived. We will keep him here one more night and he can go home in the morning." Loki is now standing next you trying to make out what all of numbers and letters are on the lab results paper. You look over at him, and before you could react he kisses your cheek then says "You are an amazing woman...you are a healer and a Warrior, you have no limits in your strength and compassion. I truly have so much to learn from you." You touch your cheek where he just kissed you, you can tell you are beginning to blush so you gather your things and start to head to your office so you can call the puppy's owner. You get to your office still trying to figure out what to say to Loki in response to what he just did and said. You don't want to offend him by ignoring it but you don't want him to see how much you actually enjoyed it, after all you both are enjoying this little game.

 

You call the owners of the puppy and let them know that the little one is going to be ok an that they can come in and get him in the morning. 

 

Next you get ready to call your relief vet to let her know that you are going to be away for a few days and that you need her to come in. you hang up the phone and take in the view of the tall handsome god in your door way, still trying to find the right response to his actions. Luckily one of your technicians came to your rescue. "Doctor would you like to get the rest of these exams finished?"  
"Ah Yes! Lets do that!" you say as you jump up and grab your stethoscope and rush out of the room, Loki following closely behind. you make quick work of the rest of the patients you have, you give instructions to your techs and get ready to enjoy the afternoon with Loki.  
"Are you ready to go Loki?" you say as you grab your keys and phone from the office.  
"Yes my dear! I am ready to find some breakfast, I'm starved!" he says placing his had on his stomach.

 

As you head out the door "What would you like to eat?"   
"I really enjoyed the food we had last night." he says   
"OK maybe we could find something a little better than that, there is a diner down the road we can go there they make the best French Toast in the world!"  
Loki smiles and responds "Well if it is the best in the entire world, I cannot argue with that."

 

Walking to your car you cant help but reach out and grab Loki's hand. He looks at his hand then back to you with a smile but says nothing. He opens your car door for you and you climb in. He rushes around and gets in on the passenger side. As you put on your seat belt you look over to see Loki fussing with his seat belt again. You UN-latch your own belt and reach over his chest and grab his seat belt, "here let me show you." you slowly pull the belt across his chest and latching it down. You reattach yours and start the car. Finally on your way and after only a few quick minuets you arrive at the small diner. You go inside and both find your seats and take a look at the menu, quickly putting yours down knowing exactly what you want. Loki is eagerly studying the options on the menu Then asks "What would you recommend?"

 

“Well like I Said before, Best French Toast EVER!” you say.  
“I trust that you would never lead me astray in such important matters as breakfast foods, so I will have it.” as he puts his menu down.

 

The waitress comes and takes your order, goes to the kitchen and returns with two Coffees. Loki takes a sip, and his face squishes into a very interesting expression. “ I do not like this drink, it is far to bitter for my liking.” You begin to giggle and say “ your brother liked it.” With shock and curiosity on his face “You have met my brother?”  
“No, not really, he really liked coffee in the movie...i guess you guys really are that different.” you say as you take a sip from your mug. A few moments later the waitress returns with two plates of food. You watch Loki as he takes his first bite, again his eyes light up and the look of absolute pleasure crosses on to his face. “My love this is truly the single greatest thing I have ever eaten in my life. I will never question your judgement in the matters of food, ever!” You begin to giggle “Thank you Loki, that is quite an honor.”  
You Both finish up your breakfasts, and sit quietly for a short while. Loki still swept up in bliss from an incredible meal, studies your face as you sit quietly. “You are quite stunning even when you are so deep in thought.” begging to feel yourself blush again, you give Loki a quick smile. You move your attention to the waitress who is bringing the bill to the table. You grab your bag and search through it looking for your wallet, you begin to slightly panic when you cannot find it, you dump the entire contents of your purse onto the table, you expression must have changed. “My dear, something wrong?” Loki asks with concern in his voice.  
“Fuck! I don't have my wallet! How am I supposed to pay for our food?”  
“Oh is that all my dear, I thought it was something serious...I will take care of it.” As a Mischievous grin flashes on the gods face.“Gather your things, we are leaving.”  
“Loki we Can't leave without paying.” you say quietly to him.  
“They will not mind, they will have bigger things to worry about than us.”  
“What are you going to do Loki?” your voice still quiet.  
“Conjure a dragon, maybe?” He says proudly.  
In that instant you just remembered who it was you were talking to. This is the God of Mischief, this is what he does, you quickly think of how to diffuse the situation, and again realize that he is going to do what he wants regardless of what you say. So you decide to soften the blow these people are about to experience.  
“Loki, we don't have dragons on Earth...well that I know of. How about rats?” you say in a hush.  
“Oh that is filthy...I love it! Now grab your things.”  
You push all of your things into your bag and begin to stand, When all of a sudden you hear a crash in the kitchen, and you turn to see the Waitress running out the door and screaming “RATS!” with a trail of rodents chasing behind her. You run out the door before Loki, who you see walking from the restaurant as if nothing is wrong. You walk quickly to your car and get in, Loki gets in as well and has no issues with his seat belt this time. “I fell kinda bad about that, that was a lot to do for a free meal.” you say. “Do not worry my love the rats left just as quickly as they came, there will be no traces left behind and the restaurant will not suffer any repercussions of them.” You start the car and head back home. “Are you ready to watch some movies starring...well...you...kinda?”  
“Yes, I am very interested in these movies, and any chance I get to spend time with you alone is nothing but a treat for me.” he says with a smile and his eyes full of sincerity.

 

Soon you arrive back at your home, and as always you both have 3 sets of excited eyes on you.  
You both make it past the flurry of fur that is jumping and around excitedly around the kitchen, you make it to the living room. Loki makes his way to the couch and settles in with Bender sitting on his lap, while you look over your DVD shelf and pick out two movies.  
“OK, I don't want you to take offense to these its just stories that a group of people made up. But I will say that they did not paint the best picture of you.” you say shyly.  
“Its fine my love, I will see for myself first and then we can discuss it. What is the title of this first movie?”  
in a small voice you respond “Thor”  
“Typical...” he scoffs and rolls his eyes.  
You place the disk in player and press play.  
“Come sit with me my dear.” he gestures to his side.  
You take your seat right next to him and nestle in close, he sits back more to make himself comfortable and places one arm around you and pulls you even closer to him.  
As the first scenes of the movie begin to play out, you glance over at Loki and notice the expression on his face changes from soft and calm to extremely puzzled. As you continue to watch scenes unfold, Loki shoots up from the couch, “Is that my Brother?” you rush to him “No! Loki it's not!” you take him by the arm and set him back down on the couch. “He's just an actor, his name is Chris Hemsworth, he just looks exactly like your brother.” you say in a calm voice.

“Now your first scene is coming up pretty soon and I don't want you to be too shocked but it going to look exactly like you, but it's also an actor, Tom Hiddleston.” Shortly after saying that Loki's first scene comes on and you take Loki's hand into yours, he sits quietly with nothing but confusion and shock on his face, his mouth has fallen open. You continues to hold his hand through out the movie, while keeping a close eye on his expressions. He seemed to be completely engulfed in the movie. Your heart sank when you saw the pain in his eyes when the scene between Loki and Odin play out, you gripped his hand tighter. Finally the movie ends and Loki just sits there quiet and stunned. You are the first to speak,

“Loki, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to upset you with all of this, we don't have to watch the second one.” he turned to you and places one hand on your cheek, “there is no need to apologize, you have done none of this, but I will say and I hope you do not hate me for it, but this movie is a bit far fetched but at it's core...its true, to an extent. It is no secret that my brother is favored more than me. It is true that Odin did find me abandoned as a child. I also can and have at times become the monster they display in this movie.” you place your hand on top of his “Loki I have seen these movies over and over, I see the character they have created and I have seen you in front of me and I can say fully that I don't care about any of that, I don't know what it says about me as a person but I truly do adore you. I know that you are the God of Mischief and honestly I find that to be really amazing...and hot” you let out a little giggle. Loki looks at you with a cocked eyebrow “ why don't we put in the other movie, I cant wait to see what I do next...What is this one called?”  
“This one is called The Avengers. You get a bit worse in this one.” you say as you load the next disk into the player.  
“I look forward to it!” he smiles  
He holds his hand out to you as you sit down “Can you hold my hand again, so I do not become frightened?”  
You take his hand and jokingly roll your eyes, shake your head, and flash him a smile.  
This time while watching the movie Loki actually looked like he was enjoying it, he seemed to perk up every time he came on the screen, he would also get annoyed whenever somebody got the upper hand on Loki. A few times through the movie you drifted into your thoughts, your head was filled with the amazement that you are sitting here with Loki, not the character of Loki but THE Loki. How was this even possible? What did it matter? He was real you have seen his magic first hand. You caught your self watching him from time to time, committing his features to memory, and trying your best to not just lean over and kiss him.

 

Finally the movie had ended and partial smile on his face. “ I quite liked that one. It had more me in it.”  
you let out a small laugh then poked Loki in the arm “ You listen here Mr. God of Mischief, don't go and get any big ideas about taking over earth and making humans your slaves. You will have to go through me first. I can tolerate a lot but that...that is a deal breaker.”

 

Loki leans back and puts both hands up in surrender “ My love I have no intentions on taking over Earth, and as I have told you before I would never do such a stupid thing as to challenge you.”  
Finally as you think about what Loki has just said, you cannot fight the urge anymore. You quickly lean in and place a soft kiss on his lips. In return Loki places his hands on your cheeks and pulls you in closer for a longer, deeper kiss. Soon he grabs your waist and pulls it over closer to him, you find yourself straddled on top of his lap still kissing him, his tongue lightly probing and swirling around your mouth and tongue. His hands exploring the different curves of your hips, tracing the length of your spine, even genitally grabbing your ass. You have your fingers tangled in his long black hair while your tongue slips into his mouth swirls around, as you get ready to pull away to take a breath you genitally bite his lip and give him a little mischievous smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 2 is written I'm just doing a ton of revising it will be posted soon.


End file.
